Morning's Dew
by Ren Mihieru
Summary: A story about what happens when Athrun decides to drag Cagalli along with him on a morning date. Songfic to Switchfoot's "Learning to Breath". First fic so go easy on me. AxC


**A/N:** H! This is my first fic. I hope you like it. It's a songfic based on Athrun's POV. I'm just a newbie, so go easy on me.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gundam Seed or any of its characters. The same goes for the song "Learning to Breath" by Switchfoot.

* * *

Title of Story:  
**Morning's Dew  
_Song used: Learning to Breath by Switchfoot_**

-----  
_Hello, good morning, how you do?  
What makes your rising sun so new?  
I could use a fresh beginning too  
All of my regrets are nothing new  
So this is the way that I say I need You  
This is the way  
This is the way that I'm  
_-----

It was already 4:00 AM. I wanted to show her something so I decided to wake her up even at this hour. I know she's gonna kill me for this, but I can't resist. The sun is about to rise, and I better wake her up before it does or else all my efforts would be put into vain.

I opened up her bedroom door and peeked inside. There's my sleeping princess and here goes her prince charming, entering inside her room and about to wake her up (Yeah, I know I sound like Sleeping Beauty's prince charming.). I went besides her bed and – wow – never noticed how pretty she was when she is asleep. She looks cute!

"Cagalli, Wake up!" I whispered into her ear while shaking her gently, but she was still sleeping anyways. "Wake up!"

At this, I heard my princess moan. I was pretty close. I just need to do it a little more, so I did it again. And this time, she was finally awake.

"Ugh..." She moaned and looked around her as she got up, trying to find who had awoken her from her deep slumber. When her senses came back, she looked at me and asked, "Athrun? Is that you?"

"Yeah, Cagalli. It's me."

She looked at the clock next to her and moaned, "But it's still 4 in the morning. Why did you – "

"There's no time to explain. The sun's about to rise and I want to show you something." I told her before she could finish her question. "Now hurry up and get dressed."

She looked at me with an angry, yet annoyed. I shouldn't have done that to her. Now she's gonna kill me. But good thing it didn't last long anyway. She took off her pajamas and started to change her clothes – good thing I went outside the room.

When she came out, she was all dressed up and ready to go. So what I did was I immediately pulled her hand dragged her along to the car.

-----  
_Learning to breathe  
I'm learning to crawl  
I'm finding that you and you alone can break my fall  
I'm living again, awake and alive  
I'm dying to breathe in these abundant skies  
__-----_

We drove for 30 minutes. It was already 4:30 AM. Good thing the sun hasn't risen yet and it's still dark. I looked at my princess and saw her closing her eyes, smiling, while her head rested at the car seat. She is sleeping like Sleeping Beauty again. And once we get there, I, prince charming, is gonna wake her up all over again. Anyway, she deserves it. After all, I'm the one who woke her up this early in the first place.

I concentrated back to my driving before I get the two of us in an accident. Now that will truly make her angry.

"Athrun..." Cagalli whispered. I looked at her for a little while to see if she's already awake, but she was still asleep. Probably dreaming, I guess. But... Is she dreaming of me? I wonder what she is dreaming of.

Well, anyway. I was back concentrating on my driving again. We passed through a long tunnel and at the end of it I saw a beautiful waterfall. If only she was awake to witness this.

But then I realized something. I needed her. I needed her care, her affection, and her love. Though sometimes we may have a few fights, we always ended them up so peacefully, like a fairytale with its 'happy ever after'. Ever since I met her, she taught me so many things. So many that I couldn't even remember. And for that, I love her for who she is – even when some people say how different we are – and it will be 'til the end, 'cause she means the world to me.

-----  
_Hello, good morning, how you been?  
Yesterday left my head kicked in  
I never, never thought that  
I would fall like that  
Never knew that I could hurt this bad  
_-----

Finally, we are already there. There at the place where I want the both of us to go, a ridge of hills that shows a great view of ORB, and it was perfect. I stopped the car and looked at my dear princess. She was still sleeping. Everything is set; the only problem left would be Cagalli's awakening, but it's not that much of a big deal. I better do it now if she wants to have a better view.

"Cagalli, wake up! Wake up now. We're here."

"Here already?" moaned Cagalli, stretching her arms.

And before she could have a chance to open her eyes, I covered them with my hands. And she sure was surprised.

"Hey? Athrun what's the meaning of this?" She giggled while trying to remove my hands from her eyes so that she could see. "I thought you're gonna show me something?"

"Well I am, but I want it to be a surprise. Just do as I say and I will let you go. Now, do you surrender, my princess? Oh, and by the way, good morning, your highness." I teased her while holding my grip onto her. I then kissed her in the cheek. "Love you."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Love you too. Now quit it with the sweet talk and get on with it." She told me in an annoyed tone as she started to let go of the grip of her hands from mine.

-----  
_Learning to breathe  
I'm learning to crawl  
I'm finding that you and you alone can break my fall  
I'm living again, awake and alive  
I'm dying to breathe in these abundant skies  
_-----

"Alright then, I'll start right now. Take two steps to the right. Good. Now go ten steps forward. Alright, three steps..."

I guided her to the surprise little by little and ever so patiently. My princess was really eager to discover it. She was very excited indeed, but sometimes a little impatient, which can be a pain in the neck. Anyway, at least she's happy. That's what's important.

I hope we could get this over soon, because I have a little surprise for her at the end. And I don't know whether she'll like it or not. I just hope she does. But if she doesn't like it then, well, I guess I have to wait for the right time.

I then paused for a bit, thinking.

"Are we already there yet because you're not giving me anymore instructions?" Cagalli asked me. I felt kinda surprised by her question since I was thinking deeply; very deeply.

"No, not yet, Sorry about that. Something just popped in my head. Alright then, move forward, 3 steps to the left..."

I just hope she does – like it, I mean.

-----  
_So this is the way that I say I need You  
This is the way that I say I love You  
This is the way that I say I'm Yours  
This is the way, this is the way  
_-----

"Okay, Stop. We're here." I told her, finally releasing my hands from her eyes. We were already there.

Once her eyes already have the freedom to see again – boy, was she surprised – she was happy to see a beautiful, dark sky filled with beautiful silver morning stars above her. She then looked at her surroundings and she sure did love the sight of it. There were fields of Lavenders everywhere. The grass was green. The air was fresh. The stars above us were shining their light upon the hilltops, plus the beautiful view of ORB. It was perfect.

Cagalli looked over the sky with amazement, standing, until I pointed my index finger towards a tree where we can lie down and rest. She nodded her head and we both started to walk together towards the tree, hand by hand. Then we started to rest ourselves on it. I was just sitting down while Cagalli laid her head on my lap. It couldn't have gotten better than this.

We gazed at the stars for minutes while it lasts. I pointed to her some of the constellations that I could find while she pointed hers. Sometimes we would make up our own constellations, like a rabbit, a frog, and a horse. She was enjoying it. I could see it in her eyes as the stars reflected their shining upon us.

The morning breeze started to kick in. Cagalli started to feel cold. She didn't even bring a jacket with her. So what I did was I lend mine to her instead. Even though I'll be the one who'll get cold in exchange, at least she's not. My source of warmth is her love and that's why I needed her. I don't know what I will do if she were to be gone.

I looked again at my watch and saw that the time already was 5:00 AM. It was still early. I guess I'm going to do what I'm supposed to do now. Well, here it goes...

"Cagalli..." I said with all my might. I have to do this if I really love her. I have to prove it right now. "Cagalli... I – I... have... a... f – favor to ask... of you."

"What is it?" She asked while laying her gentle head at my lap, smiling a gentle smile. Probably knowing that it is another surprise. Well, she's right. "Come on. Tell me!"

"I don't know how to say it but... can you get that small box hanging in the branches of that tree. Can you? Well... that's my gift for you. If you like it, that is." I told her nervously as I pointed the tree I was talking about.

"Sure." Cagalli replied.

Cagalli stood up. I stood up. We both did. She walked over to the small tree that I pointed to her, while I just followed her nervously. The tree was just as tall as her knee. She saw a tiny black box hanging on a small branch and picked it up with overflowing tears, but I don't know whether it's a sad or a joyful one though.

-----  
_Learning to breathe  
I'm learning to crawl  
I'm finding that you and you alone can break my fall  
I'm living again, awake and alive  
I'm dying to breathe in these abundant skies  
_-----

My princess then looked at me, crying. She opened it with her hands shaking. And what she saw inside was a beautiful diamond ring, carved excellently carved into the shape of a small butterfly perching on a tiny rose.

"Oh, Athrun!" She immediately ran towards me, making the two of us fall and roll downwards over the hill. When we stopped, I was lying down with the green grass at my back while she was right on top of me, crying with joyful tears.

"So, will you marry me, then?" I asked her even though I already knew the answer.

"Why would I resist?" She cried happily. My princess started to hug me tightly, but I didn't care as long as she is with me forever. "Yes! Of course I will!"

I felt a strange feeling inside of me. It was a feeling that erased my coldness and started to give me warmth through the darkness. It was love. I love her for so many reasons. I love her for the way she is. I love her for her kind love. I love her for her affection and care. I love her for teaching me what life is and how important it will ever be. I remember the time she saved me when I was about to make a suicidal action by using the Justice to destroy GENESIS. That's one of the times she showed her love for me, and I was very grateful for it. Without her, I would be dead right now.

We then stared at each other. Finally, for a relationship that lasted for two years, I was about to marry her. I gazed onto her auburn eyes while she gazed at my emerald ones. I love it when she smiles. She just looks so cute and happy. It matches her. I don't know what's in her head, but I sure hope that what I'm thinking is what she's thinking.

"I love you." I heard her whisper to me.

"I love you too." I replied back to my princess lovingly. And before we know it, we were already kissing.

I was happy to know that we could be together forever; to make a family, to have kids, to face problems when trouble brews. I will be there when she is sick. I will be there when she needs me. I will be there when she is cold. I will be there to protect her. And I will always be with her, as she will always be with me. Our brand new lives were just beginning in its first chapter, and I promise her that my love and need for her will never cease.

I am her prince charming and knight in shining armor. She is my princess and damsel in distress (Well, not completely.). We were totally different. I saved her from the troubles swallowing her. She was there to bring life back in my veins. We both got our 'happy ever after'. It was a real modern fairytale and it could've gotten better. I think...

* * *

A/N; That's that. Finally I'm done. It took me a whole week to think of a plot for this story. I know it's quite long and I just hope you guys like it. Sorry if I have bad grammar and if you don't understand a single thing I wrote. If you're wondering why there are stars in the morning, well there are. Thanks for giving your free time to read this. 


End file.
